Only a game
by grishaswxnd
Summary: Remember, it's only a game... 3 years after the events of Crooked Kingdom, Kaz, Inej, Nina, Jesper, and Wylan each wake up on Isla de los Sueños alone. Legend has something to offer each of them-something they greatly desire, but only if they can win Caraval. They can't get off the island without playing the game for the full 5 nights.
1. Before the Game

Inej's eyes flew open, her senses taking everything in. She had no idea where she was except that wherever she was, it was dark out, and she was on some sort of island. She scanned the endless sea in front of her and a sand underneath her feet. Behind her was an expanse of trees that gave no indication as to what lie beyond. The last thing she remembered was seaspray on her cheeks and a dark storm cloud above her ship as she tried to steer her crew to safety. Then...darkness. She wracked her mind, trying to piece what had made her pass out like that. A splitting pain erupted in her left temple. She gasped slightly before the pain cleared.

"Ah yes. Try not to think too hard about the strange circumstances that landed you here. It'll just be...unpleasant."

Inej spun around almost wildly, startled by the sudden high-pitched voice that seemed to come from every angle. How hadn't she heard them coming?

A humorless laugh sounded as a girl materialized out of thin air, bedecked in an outfit with so many bells and whistles that it could only be described as strange.

Inej instinctively reached for a knife, only to find that her set had vanished. Slight panic rose in the back of her head at the loss of her beloved weapons. She quickly checked to see if she still possessed her rubber slippers. Relieved by the familiar feel of the soles on her feet, Inej refocused her attention on the woman in front of her, slipping into a fighting stance.

"No need for violence, dear. I come with glad tidings and a message." The young woman brandished a surprisingly shiny envelope.

Inej gestured for the strange lady to hand over the letter, grabbing it swiftly. She took her eyes off the woman to inspect the seal depicting a circus tent.

"What is this?" Inej demanded, looking up and waving the letter.

The woman was gone. _Damn it._ She was supposed to be a spy. She was losing her touch if she couldn't keep track of one very noticeable person literally covered in bells.

She gritted her teeth and broke the scarlet seal of the letter.

Kaz Brekker was pissed. He'd woken up on the floor of some strange clockwork shop, with absolutely no recollection of how he'd gotten there. He'd spent the first 10 minutes after waking up, trying to get a sense of where he was. There was a notable absence of a front door and he was completely alone. His cane was gone, along with his gloves. For whatever reason, his lockpicking kit was still inside his coat pocket. After inspecting the store and calculating all possible ways to escape a building with no visible doors or windows, he'd sat down in an armchair in the backroom. He leaned back and shut his eyes, running an ungloved hand over his face.

A creak sounded somewhere in the store and Kaz sprung from his chair, his senses also springing to attention. But what caught his eye was a shiny silver envelope resting on a small table that hadn't been there seconds before. Cautiously, Kaz picked up the sealed letter and inspected it. The envelope reflected the dimly lit oil lamps around the room. The crimson seal bore a taunting image of a striped tent.

And when Kaz Brekker broke the red seal and read the message within, his eyes glinted dangerously with both amusement and determination.

Jesper had no idea where he was, but it was not good. He could have sworn that he'd gone to bed with Wylan, shut his eyes, and opened them a few seconds later to find he was no longer in his bed or with Wylan, but instead in a bustling town that looked nothing like the crime-ridden streets of Ketterdam. He stared a the golden ring on his finger, hoping that his fiancé was safe. He'd tried to stop numerous passersby to ask them where the hell he was but had no luck. Either everyone in this town was very unfriendly or somehow unable to notice him. He guessed it was the latter.

Jesper spotted a rundown little pub across the street and, with nothing else to do, jogged to the half-broken structure. He wrinkled his nose at the slight odor emanating from beyond the wooden door and pushed it open. Laughter and yelling invaded his ears as soon as he passed through the threshold. Nobody even looked his way as he passed by the tables covered in some sort of stickiness.

Sighing, he dusted off his lime green pants and took a seat at the table furthest to the back. He thought back to last night, trying to figure out how he had transported from his bed to a strange town. A sharp pain flared in his temple and he cursed, rubbing his head.

A waiter passed by his table swiftly, almost knocking a chair over.

Jesper was tempted to scream at the waiter just to let out his frustration since he wouldn't be able to hear anyway. Just as he was seriously debating yelling a few profanities Wylan would have gawked at, he noticed the waiter had left a drink on his table. Furrowing his brow, Jesper moved aside the mug to pick up the silver envelope it had been resting on. He turned it over in his hands a few times and then tore the shiny paper open.

Nina Zenik was angry. Hungry too, but mostly angry. She scowled at her surroundings, hoping for a magical passageway to lead her back to Ravka. One minute she'd been about to attend a meeting with the rest of the Grisha Triumvirate, and the next she was here—in some sort of strange costume store. She'd left the store to try and figure out where the hell she was and how to get back to the Little Palace. But she'd found nothing. After walking for only 5 or so minutes, the lonely streets had morphed into a sandy beach. And though she swore she had only taken her eyes off the sky for a few seconds to inspect the peculiar change in the ground, it had turned from late afternoon to night time.

After walking on the beach for the better part of an hour, Nina had given up on the endless sand and sea, and walked back to the general location of the costume store. Chances were, she'd find something useful in that strange little town.

And even though she had walked down the beach for almost an hour, it only took a few minutes before the sand morphed once again into cobblestone. Nina couldn't say she wasn't grateful—her feet were sore and her mood had turned even sourer.

Nina walked through the small town, occasionally peeking into store windows to see if anyone was in or if food was being served in one of the few restaurants.

The enormous gust of wind came out of nowhere, almost knocking her to the ground. Her red kefta blew around her legs and she caught a flash of silver before something smacked her in the face.

Startled by the wind and the sudden surprise, Nina leaped backward with her hands up and ready to take down any hostile residents. She calmed down when she saw that nobody was there, her eyes latching on instead, to the shimmering parchment lying on the stone street. Cautiously, Nina reached forward and picked it up, and as soon as her hand made contact, a shrill laugh sounded behind her. Nina dropped the envelope and spun around, arms raised, but nobody was there. Attributing it to her imagination, Nina plucked the fallen envelope and broke the blood red seal. The intricately curved words twisted her stomach like each letter was a drop of poison.

Wylan was surrounded by all sides.

Delicate porcelain faces loomed over him. Each doll or puppet was different. One with a frown or another holding a small lollipop. Wylan was in a ballroom that was apparently being utilized as a doll and puppet storage. He'd cried out in shock upon opening his eyes to see a rather sinister looking doll staring back at him. The doll's expression distinctly reminded him of Kaz's scheming face. As far as he knew, there were no ballrooms of this size anywhere in the Barrel. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep, cuddling Jes. And now...here he was.

Each of the 3 doors was barred with actual jail cell bars. There were no windows unless you counted the enormous glass top of the ballroom.

Wylan had circled the room at least 5 times, trying to calculate all possible escapes. But everything he came up with was either impossible or completely ridiculous.

On his 8th round of the ballroom, Wylan had a strange urge to just...stop. His eyes found a chair across the room that certainly hadn't been there moments before. He crossed the large room in a few seconds, though it should have taken longer, and collapsed in the creaky old armchair. A smiling golden haired girl doll was staring directly at him, her glass eyes following and tracking his every movement. Wylan tried to turn the chair around, but it seemed to be bolted to the floor. Sighing, he turned back to face the doll. Wylan was sure he was losing his mind because the doll's smiling face had turned into an angry frown. But below her face, her tiny porcelain hands were holding a silver envelope.

Wylan plucked the envelope out of the doll's fingers and held it up. He gingerly broke the seal and scanned the words inside. He couldn't make heads or tails of them with both his trouble with reading and the ridiculously curved letters. A voice sounded in front of him and he nearly dropped the parchment he was holding.

"Wyylaann," the doll in front of him sang.

He was petrified at the doll's moving lips and singsong voice.

"Pay close attention to what I'm telling you because I won't repeat it. Caraval Master Legend knows you can't read so I'm here to make special arrangements for you. See how much he cares for you? See how you are loved here when you are not at hoomme?"

"What are you talking about?" Wylan could finally move his mouth.

"Silly, silly boy. No mind. Just listen, now. For I am going to tell you what that letter says and I will not repeat it."

Caraval Master Legend crossed his legs on the rather extravagant lounge chair he was resting on and grinned. His informants had informed him that each of his victims or players had received their letter. He chuckled to himself, imagining that boy Wylan's face when the doll spoke or how badly the grisha girl must have flailed in the sudden gust of wind.

"Welcome, welcome to Caraval. A game of enchantment and mystery. To get off Isla de los Sueños, you must play in full. I have the thing you most desire. If you wish to have it, you must win Caraval. Good luck! At your service, Caraval Master Legend." Legend recited the identical message of each letter from memory.

He waved one of the Caraval tickets in the air. It read: _Each player had received one in their envelope. To be used once, to gain entrance into_ Caraval _._

 _Main gates close at midnight, on the thirteenth day of the Growing Season, during the 57th year of the_ Elantine _Dynasty. Anyone who arrives later than this will not be able to participate in the game, or win this year's prize of one wish._

Legend once again chuckled merrily. _Oh, this was going to be fun._

 **Thank you guys for reading! The quote from the ticket does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephanie Garber :) I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback!**


	2. Almost to the First Night

Kaz Brekker crumpled the letter in his fist, the shine of the paper mocking him as he discarded it in a nearby trash can. He had to make a plan. It would most likely be insane and almost impossible, but he was no stranger to defying the odds. But first things first, he needed to get out of this damn shop. All the ticking from the clocks was driving him crazy.

Kaz limped out of the back room and immediately saw a cash register that definitely hadn't been there before he had opened the letter. Not surprised by the random and peculiar appearance, Kaz slipped his lock picks out of his coat pocket and set to work, coaxing the lock on the drawer to open. At least he'd have some kruge with him—or whatever money was called on this damned island. The drawer slid open like it had been waiting to be robbed and Kaz slipped an ungloved hand inside, hoping for a decent amount.

But inside, there were no coins or crisp paper money. Instead, the cash register held a single intricately designed brass key. Holding back a groan of frustration, Kaz picked up the key and turned it over in his fingers. Well, if the owner of the shop had it locked up, it had to be worth something.

He began searching the store again, looking for a small keyhole. Kaz glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner and narrowed his eyes. His hunches were very rarely wrong, so Kaz decided to inspect it in further detail. Pushing it with a great amount of difficulty despite its deceiving lightly constructed design, Kaz took in the back of the clock, searching for any nook or cranny in which a key could be placed. There—next to a particularly large gear, was a keyhole that matched the size of the brass key in his hand. Kaz inserted the key and turned it, almost expecting an explosion or bells and whistles to go off. Well, he was almost right—as soon as the key had been placed in the groove and turned, every single clock except the grandfather clock the key had been inserted into started blasting its own music and sound effects. More than a few cuckoos popped out of tiny doors in the clocks. Scowling, Kaz put his hands to his ears to block the ear-splitting sounds. Then, all at once, the clocks stopped and went back to their normal, ticking states. Kaz cautiously removed his hands, half expecting the clocks to start blaring again, but there was complete silence save for the incessant ticking.

A very brightly colored door sprung open straight from the wall on the opposite side of the room. He couldn't explain it, but Kaz felt an unseen presence urging him to walk through it, enticing him and persuading. He shook his head and frowned. This place was definitely getting to him. Kaz crossed the room and hesitated for just a moment before stepping through the painted neon green door.

Nina Zenik huffed in annoyance at the letter. She stared at it with a furious gaze, hoping it would magically burst into flames. To her surprise, it actually did. Nina dropped the quickly burning silver paper to the road beneath her in shock. And as the letter disintegrated before her eyes, Nina could have sworn she heard a high-pitched cackle.

She whirled around to find no one there, the discovery extinguishing her hope that an inferni had destroyed the letter. At least that way, _something_ would make sense here.

"Get it together, Zenik," she muttered to herself. She brushed off the sleeves of her scarlet _kefta_ and stared down the seemingly endless path in front of her.

Her mind recalled the images of her walking for what seemed to be hours down that very path as well as the beach, but it felt different this time. Like if she really wanted to, she could escape.

There—she could hear faint music playing. Some drums, possibly a guitar—no definitely a guitar, and a flute. She concentrated on that music, let it seep into her mind until that was all she was thinking of. And then, she started down the cobblestone road once more.

Wylan shut his eyes as the doll's porcelaine lips stopped moving. He'd seen some very strange things in his time in the Barrel, but nothing came close to a talking doll giving him instructions for some inane game he had to play to leave an island he'd magically appeared on. Yup, this one took the cake.

Leaning back in his chair, Wylan opened his eyes and considered the doll. He could see his own orange curls and freckled face in reflection of the gleaming glass eyes it possessed. He doubted he'd be the only one playing this game. There had to be other players—some competition. Maybe it was possible that others from Ketterdam had been chosen for this game? Why would he be so special to be the only one plucked and then dropped onto the board?

He drummed his fingers on his leg. Maybe Jesper was also here. _Saints, please let Jes also be here._ Wylan stared at the shining gold ring on his finger and let a stupid smile grace his face before mentally slapping himself. He needed to concentrate on a plan, not blush and giggle over his engagement ring.

A deafening crack sounded in front of him and Wylan's focus shot to the doll sitting only a few inches away. Its skull was split right down the middle, something packaged inside. Frowning, Wylan peered inside the large crack and pulled out a poorly wrapped package. He tore open the paper to find 2 pearly revolvers that brought a smile to his face. It was a sign. Jes had to be on the island too.

As Wylan pocketed the guns in his coat, he noticed a second item inside the doll's skull. He plucked the vial and saw that it contained a translucent chemical.

Wylan turned around and marched towards the wall on the opposite side of the room, letting a single drop of the chemical drizzle down the extravagant wall. The liquid fizzled and burned a small hole into it, rapidly increasing in length. When he was sure the chemical had done its job and wouldn't harm him, Wylan stepped through the large hole and looked to the dark sky in front of him. He marched on into the night, sure his path would lead him to Jesper, and then Caraval.

Jesper Fahey stood from his table with a loud screech of his chair, the letter in his hand falling to the ground. The entire room looked towards him and the loud noise that had disrupted him. Apparently he wasn't invisible anymore. Jesper gave a sheepish smile and hurried out the door of the pub. The sun had set in the short time he had been inside, leaving Jesper to wonder how it had gone from a sunny afternoon to evening in an hour.

Though nothing seemed to provoke it, Jesper had the sudden desire to to go west. And though he had no idea which way that was, Jesper turned like the needle of a compass and walked straight down the path, narrowly dodging passersby and horse drawn carriages as he headed straight where he was expected.

Inej Ghafa waited a few moments to process the words on the paper before shredding it into pieces and watching them fall onto the beige sand beneath her feet. She gaped as she watched the pieces dissolve into grains of sand before her very eyes. She scrambled away from the pile of sand like it was a demon, almost falling over in the process, and then cursed herself for it. She was _the Wraith_ for Saints' sake. She was the most feared pirate on the seas, hunter of slavers and wicked men. She was _Inej Ghafa._ And she could find a way off this hell island. Even if it meant playing some ridiculous, insane game this "Legend" had concocted.

She brushed the sand off her legs and straightened. She was strong and powerful and she would get off this island. Inej glanced out towards the sea, not allowing any fond memories of it to well up inside her, before turning the opposite direction and heading into the thick expanse of palm trees.

The forest started changing around her. What looked to be just a few rows of palms turned out to be an entire jungle of pine, maple, various fruit bearing trees, and even cherry blossom trees. Vines girdled trees they normally wouldn't be encircling. Inej reached up on her toes to pluck an apple from the emerald canopy above and rubbed it on her tunic before savoring the sweet, juicy taste of it.

Inej was grateful for the towering giants because she knew without them, the sun would be bearing down on her with all its heat. Still, the warm climate had her removing her jacket to tie around her waist and braiding her hair back to reduce sweating. She peered forward, catching small glimpses of a town ahead of her. Smiling like an idiot, Inej took off and practically flew through the trees, the magnificent flora still catching her eyes at times.

She broke free of the forest, but didn't stop her sprint until she collided into a rather curvy wall. Inej retreated into a defensive position, squaring her shoulders and raising her fists instinctively.

"Inej?" Nina Zenik's voice was full of surprise and relief.

"Oh Saints Ni—" Inej was cut off by Nina's tight embrace. She felt her feet leave the ground as Nina quite easily lifted her into one of her signature bear hugs.

"Inej! Oh thank the Saints. I haven't seen you in so long. Where have you been? Well on that ship, obviously, but—"

"Oof, Nina. Can't breathe."

"Oh right!" Nina released Inej and she felt the air fill her lungs again.

As soon as she stepped back, Inej's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friend. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and beamed.

"Did you get one of those letters? From 'Legend'?" Inej questioned.

"Oh yeah. And when I was done with it, it burst into actual flames."

"Mine turned into sand."

"Well I always did have more flare for the dramatic" Nina grinned. "But why us? I don't even remember coming here. One minute I was late for a Triumvirate meeting, and the next I'm here."

"All I remember is a large storm about to capsize my boat...and then darkness. Do you think any of the other Dregs are here? Or anyone from Ketterdam?"

"No clue, but I'm glad that we have each other at least. We should see if we can find a place to stay for the night."

"Probably," agreed Inej, glancing up at the darkening sky.

Hand-in-hand Inej and Nina made the trek down the path, the distant joyful music urging their feet on into the heart of Caraval.


	3. The First Night Begins

Nina looked up at the darkening clouds and frowned. Despite walking for the better part of an hour, the music was getting only slightly louder and the large castle-like structure in the distance was barely growing larger. With each step, she could feel her exhaustion weighing down on her, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she just collapsed onto the road and curled up right then and there for a much needed nap. Inej was trudging along beside her, and for the first time in all the time Nina had known her, Inej actually looked ungraceful.

"Saints, how much longer?" Nina grumbled.

Inej cast a look towards the sky before answering. "No clue, but hopefully before we get drenched."

As if in response, thunder rumbled above the gray clouds and a flash of lighting lit the sky. One drop fell to the ground. Then another. And a third on Nina's nose, before rain started pouring down on them.

Inej turned to Nina and grimaced. For some reason the expression on the Wraith's face was enough to make Nina cackle. Inej looked back at her strangely, with vague concern, causing Nina's second fit of giggles. After a few moments of Nina in hysterics, Inej's face also lit up with a smile and then rambunctious laughter.

Rain kept pouring on the two of them, leaving them completely soaked in the middle of a dusty road that helped them get no closer. But as their laughter rose, their troubles seemed to melt away from them just like the droplets slipping down their arms.

"What's the joke, ladies?" A rather cocky voice sounded behind them

Inej and Nina both whirled around at the familiar tone, laughter fading away and turning into shock. "Jesper!" They exclaimed in unison.

"The one and only," Jesper's grin was almost as wide as theirs. He was drenched with rain as well, and he was wearing his typical attire—a white shirt with neon green pants and matching suspenders.

"Hey, I'm here too," Wylan peeked out from behind Jesper, his smile broadening.

Nina let out something like a squeal and hugged them both, even turning back to pull in a smiling Inej.

When they all complained about a lack of oxygen, Nina released them, but it didn't dim the grin shining on her face.

"How are you guys here?" Wylan exclaimed.

"Well I blacked out after a particularly rough storm on my ship and somehow ended up on this island," Inej replied.

"I was late to a Triumvirate meeting and then suddenly disappeared and then reappeared here," Nina shrugged.

"I opened my eyes to a crowded street where nobody could see, hear, or smell me," Jeper told them.

"And I woke up in a room full of dolls and puppets," Wylan spoke last. Their faces all looked vaguely disturbed at the idea.

"Well now I like my story," Nina shuddered.

"Have you all noticed the strange magic here? It's nothing like grisha powers...this is something else," Inej wrapped her arms around herself, shivering despite the humid air and warm temperature.

"I know. And 'Caraval Master Legend' seems to be full of tricks," Jesper agreed with Inej's discomfort. At least back home, there was some order to magic. Here, there were no explanations.

"If we're all here...then it is possible some of the other dregs are too? Maybe Kaz?" Wylan asked.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, we may need Brekker with us," Nina sighed.

"We should keep trying to head towards the castle over there. Maybe we'll get more answers. I'm certain that's the place we need to get to," Inej voiced.

When they all agreed, the gang started walking again, down the road and to where many of their questions would be answered.

As Kaz stepped outside the other end of the tunnel, he was immediately soaked by the heavy rain. Kaz drew back slightly in shock at the sudden downpour; from inside of the tunnel, there had been no sign of it, not even a heavy pitter patter on the road in front of him.

Kaz ran a hand through his rain-slicked hair and scanned the area around him. There was a large castle-like structure towering in the near distance. He lightly stroked the crow head of his cane and considered his options. He could take his chances with whoever was in that building or he could walk on in no direction for an indefinite amount of time. The former seemed like the best way to go.

Despite the heavy rain and muddy road, Kaz reached the entry doors to the castle in record time—exactly three minutes according to the pocket watch he'd nicked from the clock shop. He knew he could have likely broken in, but somehow Kaz knew that it would be pointless and time consuming. Something in him was pulling at his hand, tugging at every fiber of him to raise his fist and knock on the door. And before Kaz realized it, that's exactly what he was doing.

Kaz surveyed his traitorous fist as it lowered of its own will. The doors opened so suddenly with so much force that Kaz had to practically leap back, his bad leg giving a sharp twinge of pain in protest. Kaz gave himself a mental shake. He was already sleep deprived as usual, but all the extra stress was really getting to him. What he needed was coffee. And lots of it.

Kaz walked through the doors feeling unusually anxious. A figure appeared in the corner of his eye and Kaz pivoted to see Jordie standing before him. Kaz stumbled a step, stomach lurching with the vision of his dead brother, but the ghostly image was gone in a blink. Kaz physically shook himself this time. What was wrong with him?

"Oh dear, nothing's wrong with you! It's all a game, you know," a voice sweet as candy spoke from the shadows ahead.

Kaz cautiously stepped forward, cane at the ready. "Who are you," The question more like a statement. And how did they know what I was thinking?

A sugar filled laugh sounded as a woman dressed in the brightest shade of every color you could imagine walked into the dim light. Glitter covered her whole body, in various colors that shouldn't have worked together but still did. "Who I am is not important, but here's what is: you're here to play the game. At dawn, the doors all lock and the game begins! Let's hope all your little friends get here in time, no?"

"Friends? Who the hell are you talking about? What is this place?"

Ignoring the first question the lady giggled. "Oh this is the Serpiente House. You have a room that's reserved to you...and a few others."

"Who are these 'others'?" Kaz asked impatiently.

The woman simply mimed zipping up her lips and handed Kaz a jade key before slipping away into the shadows once more.

"What the hell?" Kaz said to the empty space in front of him. He dusted off his coat and steeled himself before navigating the strange 'hotel' to find his room.

Kaz paused outside his room's door and surveyed the area. The halls were completely deserted, but he still felt a presence watching him and hanging onto his every movement. He unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, waiting only to quickly see if there was an imminent threat inside before closing the door and collapsing into a nearby armchair. His eyes were refusing to stay open and his body was loose, disobeying his commands to move. Kaz slumped forward and forced himself to attempt to concentrate even when the prospect of sleep was ridiculously tempting. A coffee tray materialized on the small table in front of him before his very eyes. By this point, Kaz couldn't even muster shock. The constant random displays of magic had long since numbed over the initial jolt of surprise.

Ignoring the petite silver cup lying next to the large jug of coffee, Kaz simply picked the full jug up and drank it till only a quarter of the original amount was left inside. Almost immediately Kaz felt his senses returning to him, he felt he could run seven consecutive laps, metaphorically of course. Kaz took another few sips of the stimulating beverage, allowing the warmth to seep through him and wake him up.

The door knob on the room's main door jiggled and Kaz leapt up, grabbing his cane and slinking back so that any person entering wouldn't be able to see him until he was in their face with a solid fist and a metal cane. The door opened at not one, but four bodies entered the room. The second he saw their faces, Kaz let himself relax and leave his hiding place.

It was Inej who saw him first. A smile split over her face, making his chest ache with the shine it cast on her. "Kaz!"

The others turned and smiled as well.

"Well Brekker, I guess we're all back together again. I just hope this won't be like the Ice Court job again," Nina plopped herself in one of the chairs.

"Always a pleasure, Zenik."

"Well, does anyone know what the hell we're supposed to do?" Jesper prodded.

Wylan opened his mouth to speak when an envelope slid under the door. Inej picked it up and opened the door to see who had dropped it off, but nobody stood in the hallway. The envelope was identical to the one they had each received when they first came here. Inej slit it open with a small blade, different than the ones she usually carried, and read the contents aloud. "Welcome, welcome to Caraval! Now that you're here, the first night can truly begin. But before I give you your very first clue, there is one rule to remember: it's only a game! Nothing here is real so please, have fun but don't get too swept away. Now for the first clue: look at the second envelope."

"What second envelope?" Wylan asked.

"There. A second one must have been slipped under while we were distracted," Nina pointed to the floor.

Jesper picked up the second envelop and opened it. A dozen rose petals fell out along with a tiny glass key. The number five was etched onto its surface.

"Room five," Kaz observed.

"I suppose that's the first clue, then," Inej peered over Jesper's arm since she was too short to catch any glimpses over his shoulder.

A loud bell rang and they turned to the large clock in the corner. There were no numbers on its face, but rather two words: day and night. The hand had just struck day.

Caraval had begun.


	4. Making Plans

As the sharpshooter, wraith, runaway, heartrender, and dirtyhands looked at the clock's hand and at each other, a very real sense of dread sank into their stomachs like a stone. How much would this be like the last time? How close would they come to death again? And how much would they lose? The questions hung in the air almost like a cloud—one so thick that it would choke them.

Inej looked at the uneasy glances on her comrades's faces—well on everyone's but Kaz, the boy who revealed nothing. She couldn't help but notice how similar the hand on the clock looked like an arrow, almost taunting her. What had she said once? _The heart is an arrow. It demands aim to land true._ But that had been before she'd ended up on this forsaken island, her crew gone along with her ship. And here she was yet again far from her parents and Ravka, uncertain and doubtful. The dregs were at her side, but if they were to play this game, would they stay united? Or would Legend's scheming drive a wedge between them?

Inej snuck a glance at Kaz, the wheels in his head were already turning, formulating a plan. She hoped he didn't mean for them to actually play. She hoped he'd say that he had a way off the island. She hoped he'd look at her again. She hoped for a lot of things.

She glanced then at Nina. Despite the casual posture she had, Inej could sense her tension. They'd kept in touch even after everything happened. They'd wrote to each other and visited as well. Her own parents loved Nina and had welcomed her easy manner and raucous laughter. Jesper was sitting on the floor, long legs spread out in front of him. They had also kept in touch and she'd laughed with joy when she got the news that Wylan had proposed to him. She'd made a special visit to Ketterdam after that, and caught up with the whole gang. Wylan was running his thumb over the ring on his finger, like he was trying to comfort himself with his memories. Inej had made numerous visits to Ketterdam and Ravka in the years she'd left, but still she felt more at home in the open sea on her ship than anywhere she'd gone.

Kaz's rough voice sounded in the deafening silence in the room and broke Inej free of her thoughts. "I may have a plan. But Jesper, do you have your revolvers?"

Jesper patted the signature guns that hung from his waist. "Right here."

"Wylan, I'm guessing you don't have a travel-size chemistry set on you."

Wylan shook his head. "There might be things I can use around here, but I don't have anything on me right now."

"Inej," Kaz spoke, looking at the crow's head of his cane instead of her. "Do you have your knives? Slippers?"

"Slippers yes. Knives no." The lack of her knives was still weighing on her, they gave her comfort, stability, and reassurance.

"Something tells me that Legend is playing to our strengths, testing us out to see what we're made of. I don't think he'd leave Wylan without his supplies or the Wraith without her blades."

Nina sighed. "Who even is this 'Legend'? What does he want with _us_?"

"That I don't know yet, but I intend to find out," Kaz rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Okay then, Nina and Inej will search for Inej's knives. I want Wylan and Jesper to go find something useful."

"And what will you be doing then, Mr. Brekker?" Nina asked sarcastically.

"I will be following up on the first clue. We'll meet here in two hours," Kaz replied, face expressionless as usual.

Nina rolled her eyes but didn't argue at his tone. She stood from the chair and turned to Inej, offering her arm. Inej smiled and took it, trying to ignore the uncertainty roiling in her stomach.

As they were all leaving the room Inej let her lips tilt upwards again, speaking the familiar words. "No mourners"

The rest of them replied in unison. "No funerals."


	5. The Dregs Make Their First Move

Jesper palmed the revolvers at his sides and waited until he and Wylan were out of the group's sight before pressing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him. He let his fingers tangle in his fiancé's familiar soft curls. Wylan let out a soft sigh and Jesper grinned against his lips. They broke apart panting, each of them bearing identical grins.

"Thank the Saints. I've been waiting for that since we found Nina and Inej," Wylan muttered.

Jesper loosed a laugh and entwined their fingers together. "Was last night not enough for you, then?" He delighted at the pink tinge on Wylan's cheeks.

"It's never really enough I suppose. I always want more of you, Jes," Wylan's ears had turned a brighter shade even as he looked up with a more confident expression.

"I love you," was all Jesper could say.

Wylan kissed Jesper again, more softly this time. "I love you too."

"We'd better get going. You know how Kaz is," Jesper said, breaking away with more than a little regret.

Wylan gave a slightly disappointed nod and tied his coat more tightly in preparation for the windy weather outside the House.

Grasping Wylan's hand, Jesper opened the door to the House and walked to where he hoped was a town.

Nina peered around the side of a building. "So, where should we start looking?"

Inej looked upwards. "Legend is playing to our strengths, right?" Nina raised a brow. "Well maybe I'll find my knives while utilizing my greatest asset—my feet."

"So they're somewhere only you could reach?"

"If I'm right, then yes. We should start with the rooftops."

"Wait _we_? Inej, I couldn't climb up there if you offered me all the waffles in the world." Nina stopped to consider. "Well if the waffles were really _good_ …"

Inej smiled. "Waffles could convince you to do anything, Nina. But don't worry, you won't be doing anything extreme.

Inej ran a hand over the stone wall next to her. "Just follow me from the ground." Inej grasped the stones and climbed up to the rood of the building. She peered down at Nina who was observing her with an impressed look.

"You do your thing, Inej. I'll help in any way I can...from down here."

Inej gave Nina a brief nod before continuing on, her feet moving soundlessly over the loose gravel on the roof. She vaulted onto the next roof, pausing only to check that Nina was moving with her. A rope to hold laundry had been tied between the roof she was on to the next one, which was quite far. She tested the rope's strength with a tentative foot and found it secure enough to walk on. Inej took a deep breath as she relished the feeling of the wind pushing against her in the air. She let her eyes shut for a moment, cherishing the familiar sense of being on top of the world, being in control, and being happy.

"Inej?" Nina called up from below.

Inej blinked, her bliss falling away as she realized that she hadn't finished her mission. "I'm fine. I just got distracted," she shouted back.

Inej crossed the rest of the rope and continued to the next rooftop.

Kaz leaned on his cane as he inspected the jade key. The smooth surface of it shined like glass in the light. Room 5 it said. Kaz wasn't exactly sure how he could find the room without wasting time since there was no discernable order to the doors. Last night, each room had been numbered and ordered reasonable, but some time between then and now the rooms had...moved, He was really getting tired of the strange magic here. Nothing made sense. Kaz liked things that made sense. He liked reason and motive, but not chaos like this. Well he could deal with chaos if he caused it and it suited him. What he couldn't deal with was randomness that didn't help him at all.

Kaz clenched his jaw. Complaining wasn't going to get them off this island, but looking for room 5 would. He began limping along the red, black, and white walls of the House, peering at the randomly numbered doors. The walls held the strangest paintings he'd ever seen and that was saying something because he'd seen _a_ _lot_. There was at least one set of eyes in each painting whether they were attached to a creature or not. The eyes moved and blinked as if watching him to see what he'd do next.

Kaz let himself lean against the wall. He couldn't show weakness. He needed to get his gang off this island. _Well,_ he supposed, _they weren't his gang anymore_.

Pushing himself off the wall and continuing down the hall, Kaz felt a sort of presence lurking behind him—something unnatural and not right. He tried to shake off the dread creeping down his spine, but every fiber of him had become alert, as if ready for a fight.

" _Kaz, my brother. Come join me."_

Kaz turned faster than humanly possible to see some sort of apparition in front of him. Jordie's ghost stood in the hall, clear as day, with an eerie smile. _Not a ghost, you idiot,_ Kaz thought to himself. But the foggy image of his brother said otherwise.

Kaz brandished his cane in some sort of defense. It was his imagination. Or it was Legend playing tricks. Whatever the explanation, Jordie had not come back from the dead to haunt him now.

Jordie let out what sounded like a hyena's laugh. "Well, Kaz. You'll join me soon enough, whether you want to or not."

Kaz pulled a small knife from his pocket and hurled it straight towards the figure, but the ghost-like creature dissipated and the blade fell to the floor with a tiny _clink_.

Kaz sank to the floor, breathing heavily. Flashes of water and bodies rose up around him. Jordie's dead and swollen face was clear in his mind. He had his gloves on but all he could feel was the bloated flesh of Jordie's lifeless body. For a minute he wasn't the bastard of the barrel or dirtyhands or even Kaz Brekker. He was only the scared little boy, hell-bent on survival and badly damaged. The water was rising higher, almost choking him. _Good. Let it choke me. Let the monster drown in his own sins and fear._

But through the memory and panic, Inej's voice spoke to him. _You aren't a monster, Kaz. You aren't beyond help. Rise above this so you can be better. Don't let it consume you._

The water lowered, his head clearing slightly. His mother's voice spoke to him, soft and sweet like when she'd comfort him after he skinned his knee or broke a toy. _Keep going, little Kaz. You're broken, maybe, and scarred, but that doesn't mean you're ruined._ His brother's voice spoke last. _You know what you need to do. This isn't the end for you, yet._

Kaz gasped, his breathing still coming in heaving rasps. The feeling of skin had left, but sweat still covered his body. He ran a hand through his hair. He'd gotten better these few years, healed somewhat. But coming here—it had gotten worse. Being stuck here with Legend's tricks and seeing Jordie like that had triggered something in him, causing an attack worse than most of the ones he'd ever had before.

Kaz got to his feet, almost falling over in the process, and leaned on his cane. As he started back down the hall he secured his gloves so that they covered both his hands and his pain.


	6. Room 5

Inej shivered as a gust of wind hit her. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater down further, covering her fingers, and peered below at the figure in billowing red.

"You okay up there?" Nina shouted up, her hands cupped around her mouth. The wind was blowing her brown hair around her face, and Nina had been repeatedly pushing it away for the better part of an hour.

"I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want to come up here? I could find a less treacherous route," Inej suggested.

"And get even colder? Yeah, no thank you."

A smile crept onto Inej's face. She'd missed Nina and their talks. For all their differences, she truly considered Nina to be her dearest friend, the one who probably understood her best. Inej leapt to another roof, softening her knees to take the impact.

Inej surveyed the brick structure on her right. _Some sort of shed, maybe?_ She looked over the side and signaled to Nina that she was fine and needed to check something out. Hand signals were commonly used among the Dregs, particularly on jobs.

Inej jangled the lock on the door. It was relatively uncomplicated—Kaz could have cracked it in half the time it would take her. She pushed her braid aside and plucked out the lock picks she kept in her side pocket, slipping them into the lock.

After a solid three minutes of fumbling with the lock, a satisfying click sounded and she creaked the door open, the knife Kaz had lent her at the ready.

The brick room was bigger than she expected and when she stepped in, the first thing she noticed was the smell.

Inej's breathing turned to rasps, her hand slipping from the knob and falling to her side, limp. A second later, she dropped to the floor. The scent of the Peacock's perfume enveloped her, trapping her in a cocoon.

Wylan peered through the glass of the shop. It looked to be owned by some sort of alchemist, but there was no one inside, as far as he could tell.

"Do we just take what we want?" Jesper asked, leaning against the brick wall of the store, unconsciously stroking his revolvers.

"I don't have any money to leave. But by the looks of this place, nobody's gonna miss the equipment," Wylan answered.

Jesper pushed off the wall and knocked on the door, waiting a few moments to see if anyone would open up. He shook his head and tried the knob. As soon as Jesper's hand touched it, the door swung open and banged on the side of the wall, leaving a sizable dent.

"Oops?"

Wylan took a step through the threshold tentatively, almost expecting something to push him back out. He felt Jesper grab his hand and looked back to give him a small smile.

"Okay, let's get what we need and get out of here. I don't like the feeling of this place," Jesper started rifling through the shelves on the wall, taking occasional glances at the list he'd created with Wylan's instructions.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, Wy, or are you going to help me look?"

Wylan felt his cheeks heat up and he turned away from the smirk displayed on Jesper's turned face. He grabbed a bottle of acid and swished it around in the glass.

"Have you both found what you're looking for?"

Wylan whirled around, almost dropping the bottle he was grasping. Jesper had his revolvers ready in his hands.

"What's wrong, boys? You look as if you've seen a ghost," an old woman dressed completely in black smiled at them from behind the front counter.

"Do you own this shop?" Wylan asked hesitantly.

The woman smiled sweetly, and Wylan could see that her teeth were yellowed and rotten. "My name is Alma." She tilted her head as she considered them. "And who are you two young men?"

"I'm Elian," Jesper lied as he lowered the barrels of his gun.

"David," Wylan spit out the first name that came to his mind.

The smile on Alma's face made it clear she knew they were lying to her. She shuffled a few papers around on her desk before setting them aside and looking up again. "Well, Elian and David, what can I help you two with today?"

Jesper walked up to the counter and placed the list in front of Alma. "Do you have these items?"

Nina gnawed on her thumbnail as she hopped from foot to foot. "Inej?" She called up for the seventh time.

There was no reply. _I'm going to have to go up there, aren't I?_ She answered her own question, _yes, Nina, yes you are._

She pushed up the sleeves of her _kefta_ and hooked her fingers around a broken brick. She glanced up _it's not so high, and the bricks are easy enough to hold on to._ Swallowing hard, Nina pushed herself higher and swung her legs up as well. Sweat was already dripping down her face. She wasn't a fan of heights in the first place and climbing a wall without a rope was not helping her case.

Nina was about halfway to the top when the brick she was holding onto with her left hand vanished. She cried out at the sudden loss of contact and grabbed wildly for another brick, latching on tight before the brick her right foot was on disappeared as well. The brick holding her left foot up dissolved into nothing and Nina was hanging from her two arms.

She moved higher, securing all her limbs and scurried up the wall, heart racing. A few more bricks disappeared and she nearly fell down to the cobblestone beneath.

Nina reached the top and threw herself over the edge and onto the gravel on the roof. Her heart was still pounding and her breath was coming in great heaves. She lowered her heart rate and healed the tiny nicks and scratches she was covered in.

Nina got to her knees shakily and made her way to the shed on the side. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness inside. "Inej? Oh—" Nina broke off as she bumped into the small Suli girl. She gave Inej a little shake. "Inej? What's wrong?"

She couldn't see properly, but the figure huddled on the floor was clearly a very still Inej Ghafa. She wasn't moving at all, and the only indication she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. Nina crouched down and saw that Inej's arms were tightly wrapped around her legs. "Inej?" Nina whispered again, touching her shoulder.

Inej sniffled slightly, and only then did Nina realize with a pang that her friend, Inej Ghafa, the Wraith, and the deadliest pirate on the seas was crying.

Inej whispered something too quiet for Nina to hear, but her tone sounded as if she were pleading. Nina grasped Inej by the shoulders. She had to get her out of this darkness.

Nina had succeeded in pulling Inej to the doorway of the shed when Inej started thrashing against Nina's grip. "Let me go!" She screamed, her voice raw with fear and desperation. "Stop!"

Nina dropped Inej's arms. "Open your eyes, Inej. Please, just look at the sunlight," she pleaded. Inej's breathing was only getting faster.

"Inej, please. It's me, Nina, your best friend. You've come too far to let Legend get the best of you. Fight back. You're Inej Ghafa, damn it."

Inej's eyes flew open. "Nina?"

"Oh thank the Saints," Nina sobbed in relief.

Inej scooted further into the sunlight, tilting her head up. "When I walked in there, it was like my senses had been taken over. I was back in the Menagerie all over again, with Tante Heleen and all my...clients," she said, voice hoarse.

Nina cautiously put a hand on Inej's shoulder, almost retracting it when she felt Inej tense. But Inej relaxed and Nina pulled her into an embrace. "You're stronger than anyone I know, Inej. And I'm here for you. I love you."

Kaz Brekker stared into the jade eyes of the dragon on the door of room 5. The corridors were eerily silent, the quiet so present it was deafening. He picked the delicate key out of his coat pocket and slid it into the jeweled lock on the knob, turning it gently.

The door creaked open and Kaz took a step inside, bringing his cane to the ready should he need it. The room's utter darkness made his stomach drop as memories of the barge and his brother invaded his thoughts. Kaz's gloved hand searched for a lamp or something of the kind to banish the pitch black.

Light invaded the room so suddenly that Kaz hissed in protest. When he could see again, Kaz surveyed the room for any sign of a light source. Not even a candle was present.

The room was almost identical to the one that had been assigned to him, well, except that everything was green. The walls, floor, furniture, and even the flowers on the table were the exact same shade of jade green. This fact made finding the bright white slip of paper on the bed extremely easy.

Kaz approached the paper with suspicion. He couldn't help thinking, _too easy_. What was the catch? He prodded the stark white paper with the crow head of his cane before snatching it from the silken blankets.

 _I hope you're having fun with the game_

 _For I made this one special for all of you_

 _Compare it to any other, you'll see they aren't the same_

 _Now for the clue:_

 _It's quite simple, just go find Nigel_

 _He'll hint as to what to do_

Kaz flipped the card to the back and scanned it's contents.

 _Good luck, Dregs_

 _I'm rooting for you_

 _\- Caraval Master Legend_

The wheels were already spinning in Kaz Brekker's mind. If he was going to win this inane game and get his gang off this island, it appeared Dirtyhands would have to see the job done.


	7. Envy and Indignation

"And how will you two be paying today, dears?"

Jesper and Wylan looked at each other uneasily. They'd managed to evade the question until now. They'd gotten everything on Wylan's list and then some. For an old deserted shop, there was quite a selection.

Jesper cleared his throat. "The thing is...we're a bit low on funds at the moment. Is there any way we could…you know," he made an awkward vague gesture.

Alma laughed. She seemed to do that a lot. "Oh silly boys. I don't mean money. What I charge is far more valuable than scraps of paper big men decided had value."

Wylan blinked. "What's more valuable than money, ma'am?"

Alma's response came immediately, as if she'd been waiting for the question. "Life. Emotions. Love. Belief. Do little printed slips of paper hold a candle to any of those things?" She didn't wait for an answer. "No. of course not."

"But how to we give away any of those things? How do we pay in emotions? How do we give love?" Wylan questioned and then blushed when Jesper winked at him for the last question.

The resulting smile on Alma's face was far too unsettling for Jesper's taste.

Inej breathed in the fresh air as she looked at the setting sun. "Come on. We need to get back to the House."

"But we still haven't found your knives," Nina said.

Inej grinned and looked at her. "Who said I didn't?" Inej flashed the sharp blades. "They were in the shed."

Nina frowned. "Why hide them there?"

"Legend's a skiv. He likes messing with our minds and hurting us. Who knows what he's thinking?"

"Kaz has probably figured out his thought process by now. They can't be _too_ different."

Inej laughed, and as she did it felt like a weight was slowly being lifted off her chest—not gone, but going. She pecked Nina lightly on the cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. They looked out at the canvas of orange and pink in the sky and the buildings pumping out smoke. She felt more at home than she had in some time. "Thank you."

Nina didn't have to ask what for.

Kaz was walking back down the hall when he heard the voices. They started as nonsensical whispers, almost coaxing him to follow.

"Kaz," Inej whispered.

Kaz shook his head, the wraith was not there, _just another of Legend's tricks._

"Come on, Brother," Jordie taunted, his voice playful like they were playing a game back on the farm.

"Come home to us, darling," his mother spoke with a voice that sounded like the sweet honey she'd feed him and Jordie with a spoon.

"You miss us, don't you? Be with your family again, Son," the rough voice of Kaz's father filled his ears. A sudden memory of his father strewed over the fields flashed in his mind.

He heard Inej's voice then again. No words, just her genuine laugh. He followed that sound, and the whispers of his old family fell away. He followed that sound right back to her.

"I want only two things from you. Two emotions to be exact," Alma said, smiling as if what she was say was utterly normal.

"Emotions," Wylan said flatly. "Which ones?"

"I was thinking joy and courage, but we can negotiate if you'd like. Let's see…" Alma surveyed them both, analyzing them. "Yes. Joy from Elian and courage from David."

"I'm not giving away my joy," Jesper said, bewildered.

"And I won't give away courage. What else do you want?"

"I did say we could negotiate, but it's one emotion from each of you or I won't be selling."

"Wy. This is crazy," Jesper whispered.

"We didn't find any other apothecaries," Wylan whispered back.

Alma sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. Not joy or courage, but how about envy? Hmm?"

"And what about the other?" Wylan prodded.

"Wy! You can't be serious," Jesper said, not bothering to be quiet.

"The other one can be...Indignation. I have a low stock on that one," Alma said and smiled again, displaying her yellow and crooked teeth. "I want envy from 'Wy' and indignation from Jesper."

"How do you know his name?" Wylan asked, eyes narrowed.

Alma laughed and gave no answer. "So what'll it be, boys? Envy and indignation or nothing?"

"Fine," Jesper said. "How do we give you our emotions?"

Alma turned away into a back room and came back with two tiny clear vials. She handed one to Wylan and the other to Jesper. "Think about a time you felt envy. Picture it clear in your mind. Feel it. Be envious. Then, blow into this vial," she told Wylan.

"And you," she turned to Jesper. "Do the same thing, but with a time you felt utterly indignant."

Wylan locked eyes with Jesper, both of them clearly uncomfortable.

"Go on. Don't be shy."

Wylan swallowed and pictured the time he saw Jesper kissing Kuwei. The jealousy from that moment was not hard to bring back. He blew into the vial and it immediately filled with a greenish smoke.

Alma took the vial and corked it, turning to Jesper with an expectant expression.

Jesper focused for a few moments before blowing into the vial. And orange smoke filled the space, almost floating out before Alma snatched the glass tube and corked it.

Alma held both up to her nose and breathed them in. "Both are very, very strong."

Jesper and Wylan looked at each other. _What the hell did that mean?_

"All right, dears. Would you like your items gift wrapped?"

"No," Jesper said shortly as he took the bag and walked out the door, Wylan close on his heels. Neither wanted to spend another second in that store.

Nina and Inej were curled up on the couch eating waffles that a maid had brung up. There looked to be no real players anywhere, just residents in the town and the servants who were much too excited to be at service.

They hadn't spoken much, just enjoyed the other's company after what had happened today.

Inej yawned. "I'm full, do you want—"

Nina didn't wait for Inej to finish before scooping the sticky remains of her plate onto her own and happily continuing to devour the sweet syrup and creamy waffles.

Nina started to say something when she broke off, eyes wide and skin pale.

"What is it?" Inej asked her.

Nina shook her head as if trying to break some sort of trance. "Nothing. Nothing. I thought I saw...Nothing. It was nothing."

Inej furrowed her brow. She was about to press further when the door slammed open. She leapt to her feet, knives out and ready to defend. Next to her, Nina had somehow placed her plate on the side table and stood up with her arms out all in one motion.

"Don't shoot!" Jesper cried jokingly. "We come with no ill will."

Wylan rolled his eyes and set a heavy-looking bag down on the nearby desk. "Kaz isn't back yet?" He questioned.

Nina shook her head and collapsed back onto the couch with her waffles. Inej sank into the cushions as well.

"You two got everything you needed?" Inej asked, resting her head on Nina's shoulder.

"More or less. We also lost some," Jesper said as he grabbed a plate of waffles from the trolley the maid had brought in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nina asked, looking up from her plate.

"It means that the lady at the alchemy store charged us two emotions. One each," Wylan said grimly.

"Emotions? Which ones?," Kaz's scratchy voice came from the door.

"Indignation," Jesper said without even looking behind him.

"Envy. She had wanted courage and joy, but we talked her down," Wylan told him.

"Saints. We'll get them back," Nina vowed.

Kaz looked slightly annoyed at the prospect of incorporating another factor into his plan, but said nothing. He instead glanced at the knife Inej was sharpening. "Good to know some of you accomplished your job without any losses."

Inej sighed inwardly as both Jesper and Wylan stiffened. Kaz could never be sympathetic, could he?

"So what's our next move?" Nina asked, mouth full.

"We follow the clue I found in Room 5. We go meet a nice man who goes by the name of Nigel."


	8. Nigel's Tent

The thief, the spy, the grisha heartrender, the sharpshooter, and the runaway walked through the courtyard behind the Serpiente House, the sky dark as storm clouds rolled in, thunder booming in the distance, reflecting the unease that had been coiling in their stomachs since they'd seen Legend's second clue. _They were five crows_ , Nina thought, even as hurt struck deep at the thought of there being only five of them and not six. They may not all be active in the gang anymore, but they had all survived and they had kept surviving, having each other's backs no matter what. They never stopped fighting. _We are crows._

None of them knew who this Nigel was or what he'd want from them, but the moment Nina had read his name on the slip of paper, dread had filled her from head to toe, and she'd had to eat three full waffles to mostly shake off the feeling.

The courtyard was filled with multiple empty tents, all of them looking brand new and ready for business. She glanced at the others' faces, searching for any sign of the unease that was plaguing her. All of them had masked their faces into stone, only showing their determinedness. Nina schooled her own features into nothing but solid strength.

Kaz stopped in front of them, gesturing forward to a solid black tent, the only one that was tattered and worn. "I think that one's his." The tent in question had a sign hanging from it reading _Fortune-Telling_.

"Are we all going in?" Wylan looked around, asking not so he could skip the experience, but so that he could determine if any of them felt uncomfortable with going in.

His question was met with nods all around.

Kaz opened the flap of the tent with the crow head of his cane and immediately Nina could smell the ice and snow of Fjerda. She could smell _him._ His ice blue eyes flashed once in her mind and her heart ached at the longing.

Everyone else had stiffened as well, and Nina wondered what each of them had felt when the tent was opened. Nina nudged Inej, trying to distract her from whatever had caused the stricken look on her face. It was Kaz who recovered first, masking his face into a cold blank stare and taking the first step inside. She wondered what Kaz had seen most of all.

Inej could smell home again. The smell of the wide countryside and open plains where her family roamed, having shows every night and eating skillet bread by a fire, laughing at the stories her father would tell them. She could see her cousins and relatives at the circus. She could see The ribbons her cousins twirled. She could see the smiles on all their faces, and the shock when they'd seen her perform for the first time. She'd gone back to Ravka for some time when she had first gotten her ship. She'd rekindled her old friendships, met with forgotten relatives, and settled back as well as she could. But she'd left when she realized that it would never be the same again. She'd been gone so long, done so much. She was almost a stranger to her family. They'd welcomed her back with open arms, but she knew that her past self was gone and that she could never again be that fourteen year old girl whose worst experiences were having a bad hair day or hurting herself on the wire.

Inej felt a nudge against her and, immediately knowing it was Nina, breathed out. She cast a look inside the open flap of the tent as Kaz Brekker walked inside, following him into the dark.

Jesper was with his mother again. Aditi Hilli's sweet laugh filled his ears. Jesper was back at home, a child again with his father and mother. The days of the past they had spent in the fields farming jurda were the days of his present again. The smell of jurda wafted all around him and his mother's smile filled his sight as she tucked him into bed, singing her a song and whispering to him all the while. He could see his father and mother dancing to a song in their heads in the living room of their house as he watched them, sipping juice on the stairs. His mother pulled him into the dance as well and soon they were all sweaty and out of breath, but still content.

A hand gripped his and Jesper could feel the soothing but firm hand of his fiancé pulling him back from the memories threatening to swallow him up in longing. He grasped Wylan's hand back just as tight in thanks. The fingers on his other hand were tapping against his leg and he felt like he'd leap out of his skin, but Wylan's grasp kept him grounded, clearing the fog from his head.

Jesper bent down a little to lightly kiss Wylan's forehead before following Inej and Kaz beyond the openings of the tent.

Wylan smiled slightly as Jesper's lips touched his forehead. He didn't know what Jes had seen, but based on his own flashbacks, Wylan could guess well enough. He'd seen his mother at the easel, brow furrowed in concentration as she made sweeping strokes across the colorful canvas. He remembered posing for her in the most ridiculous stances just to get her to break her from her close attention and laugh at him, get up from her stool and swing him into a hug. When she'd finish a piece she'd leave it to dry and go into the kitchen to make some sort of snack. She was always finding new recipes to try out on him, sometimes it would be rainbow cookies, or different flavors of soft cream frozen to perfection. She'd shoo out the maid, insisting that she rest for some time while she took care of things. Then she'd pick Wylan up and plop him on the counter, giving him spoons of batter or dough to try while she was working. They'd try out the food together in the garden, sipping tea and taking in the sun. Afterwards, they'd tiptoe to Jan Van Eck's office, which always seemed to be closed, and leave a plate of whatever they'd made outside the door, whispering in hushed tones and giggling all the while.

The Marya Hendriks Wylan had known as a child was gone now, the sweetness and vibrant joy of her personality dulled by the time she'd spent at the asylum. He'd give anything to have her back to her old self, but it was a slow process. She'd opened up more and given him smiles, humming to herself as she painted from her rocking chair. But she'd never truly be the same again. And the knowledge that her state was because of his father angered him, as well as how the knowledge that it never would have happened had he been able to read haunted him, stirring guilt and regret in his stomach. Despite the assurances that Jesper had given him, that he wasn't at blame, that he was perfect the way he was, he couldn't stop the voice that always told him, _you aren't good enough, and it's your fault you mother is like this_.

Wylan wiped away the stray tear that had fallen down his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat as Jesper's loving presence led him into the tent.

Their faces surrounded him. Jordie, his mother, and his father stood out among the ghosts of all the people Kaz Brekker had killed. But Kaz didn't feel remorse for the lives he'd taken. They hadn't been innocent people. He ignored the hundreds of eyes staring at him, their gazes so searing that if Kaz had any shame, he probably would have been burned.

The ghosts didn't say anything. Their eyes said enough. He could see the disgust in his father's face, ashamed to have a son whose hands were so thoroughly and permanently soaked in blood. His mother's eyes were sad, but not accusing, as if she believed he'd simply made a few mistakes. Kaz nearly laughed, none of his deeds were mistakes, it they were, maybe he'd feel sorry.

It was Jordie who finally broke the silence. "The weight of your sins is heavy, why not accept fate and come home to us?"

"Home?" Kaz asked, his words barbed even though he hadn't meant to be harsh. "You torment me after dying from your own idiocy and then you want me to come _home_?"

"I know you're angry, Kaz."

"Angry?" Kaz finally laughed then. "Everything I've done since you left me has been for _you._ I destroyed Pekka Rollins for what he did. I'm not going _home._ There's no _home_ for men like me. There's only hell. And I don't plan on going there anytime soon."

Jordie's young face only portrayed sadness. "I'm sorry I made you this way."

 _No._ Jordie didn't get to look at him with such pity and make empty apologies. Kaz shook his head. "Don't lie. You aren't sorry for leaving me. You're sorry you were to dumb to realize you were being conned. You're sorry you died so young. But you aren't sorry for what I've done, because I got you revenge."

"When are you finally going to forgive me? When will it finally be enough for you?" Jordie looked hurt and Kaz ignored the pang in his chest.

"Do you want my forgiveness, Jordie? Or do you want the guilt off your chest? What do you think my forgiveness looks like?" The words he'd hurled at Jesper were now being used against the person they were meant for. But even as Kaz spit them out, nothing in him loosened, instead he felt worse.

Jordie said no more, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He looked like he did when he'd been a corpse floating in the Reaper's Barge. The sickly sensation of his skin filled Kaz as the image shattered and he was back in front of the dark inside of the tent. Kaz looked behind him, seeing the gang all trapped in some sort of daze. Inej's closed eyes and wistful face struck him. He wanted to reach out to her, comfort her, touch her. He want to...

Kaz turned back around as Nina broke from her trance, masked his face into pure stone, and walked inside to Nigel, the prophet.


End file.
